A Rarity - A McRoll in the REAL World story
by Mari217
Summary: Catherine discusses a serious and not - so - serious topic with Carrie. And Steve realizes once again her amazing influence on his life.


_Sammy and Ilna - I watched a baseball game - Grandma Ang has that much influence. And I love you guys so much I want your team to win :) That's a little testament of how much our lives have meshed. La famiglia!_

 _REALMcRollers - love and hugs and thank you always! I hope you're loving whatever you're doing today as much as Grandma Ang loves her Cubs!_

* * *

 **A Rarity  
**

 **Queen Street Cafe & Grill**

Carrie smiled as she speared one of the olives on Catherine's plate with her fork. "I'm insanely proud of you, you know." Her genuine smile morphed into a grin. "And I'd have an in with the governor's office …"

Catherine returned her best friend's smile. "Now why would a law-abiding, upstanding navy lieutenant need an in with the governor's office?"

"Ya never know." She winked. "But seriously, it couldn't come at a better time."

"How so?"

Carrie waved a hand. "You and Steve _trying_. When it happens and my niece or nephew is on the way..." her eyes sparkled, "you can't be in the field. And that's a long time on desk duty, Cath."

Catherine nodded and took a bite of her sandwich. When she'd swallowed, she said, "Steve and I discussed that. Even _after_ , I'm not comfortable with us being in the field together if we …" she glanced around, "have a baby. We can't risk being KIA together, Carrie. Steve is a hundred percent on the same page. We won't do that to our child, not if we can help it."

Carrie nodded in complete understanding. "So your function would have to change, because…"

"Steve's can't. He's the head of the task force. But my function's more fluid."

"And now this …"

"And now this. I'd have a chance to make real substantive changes in policy that will make the lives of all Hawaiians better and I'd still interface with Steve and the team, just in a different capacity. And we eliminate the threat of us being together in a volatile scenario. It seems …" her head tilted in thought, "almost too ideal."

"Exactly. If you were both still active duty, you couldn't be in the same chain of command regardless, you wouldn't even be assigned TAD in the field, so…"

"It's something that's a fairly natural conclusion for us, given our backgrounds. And perpetual desk duty …" She smiled and shrugged.

"Yeah, I know. Isn't you, and you've always loved what you do. I can see you loving this, too.

And being a brilliant, foxy, very cool," she lowered her voice, " _mommy_ that loves her career and makes a huge difference for other people."

"It's an exciting offer, isn't it?"

Carrie nodded. "And it's perfect for you. From developing policy agenda to being the governor's COO to building her staff into a well oiled machine." Carrie reached across the table and squeezed Catherine's hand. "This is _huge_ , Cath. Huge. And no one deserves it more or is better suited."

"Thanks, that means a lot." She placed her free hand over Carrie's squeezing back before letting go. "And the chance to be involved in making changes that benefit a huge range of people, it's an amazing thought. Lea is determined to put some serious focus on education and women's issues and involving the task force in a broader way to even further benefit victims and potential victims."

"She sounds like a rarity. A politician with a good agenda and good motives."

"I really think she is." Catherine smiled broadly. "And she said she'd accommodate if we have a baby.

"That's even more of a rarity, a happy one."

"Yeah, and most importantly, I trust her."

"And I trust your judgement." She held up her glass, clinking when Catherine did the same. "Let me know the second you decide. And know this, beyond a doubt I think you're perfect and you'll be amazing, but whatever you choose, I'm here for you."

"Carrie, thanks … I really wanted to bounce this off you." Catherine beamed at her friend. "You're the best."

"Actually, you are, that's why you got this amazing offer. And you know can bounce off me anytime. Like I said, as soon as you decide…"

"I'll call you. promise."

"Perfect, I haven't had a chance to squeal since the wedding." Both women laughed and Carrie picked up her drink. "So … what other fabulous things have happened in last few days? Hey, how was game night?"

Catherine took a sip of her sparkling water. "Good. The kids had fun. We all had fun. You guys should come to the next one."

"We will, if we didn't have dinner plans with the Brockhursts we'd have been there. You know I'd never miss a chance to beat Steve at a game."

Catherine laughed.

"And I ask again … how was game night? Who, ahem, won?"

"I beat Steve at _Operation_."

"Ha! Of course you did." She leaned forward. "And?"

Catherine smirked. "And _Twister_."

"And when exactly did you play that particular game?" Carrie's eyes lit with a mischievous glint.

"Carrie …" She shook her head with a chuckle. Her friend could always read her. "After everyone left."

The blond lifted her brows and tilted her head. "How long did the clothes stay on? Cause if it was more than two minutes, we're talking another rarity.

"Started without 'em."

Carrie snorted a laugh. "Naked _Twister_? That's _perfect_. Perfect, I knew it. And of course you won, which I'm actually taking to mean Steve won, too." Her laugh was contagious.

"Definitely. He definitely won, too."

"Didn't he always? I remember loaning you the means for your very first game night."

* * *

 **Flashback**

"Can I borrow backgammon? Catherine asked Carrie as she moved quickly around their room at the Academy.

"What? Why?"

"I bet Steve I could beat him."

"And you're gonna play? On liberty?" She laughed. "You are not."

"We are and I'm gonna beat him." She looked around the room, checking if she'd forgotten anything. "I'm almost ready to go." She shoved a toiletries case in her duffel.

Carrie pulled out a travel version of the game and handed it over. Nodding at the open bag she said, "Wear that."

"Hmm?" Catherine looked up.

"That definitely non-regulation black bra and underwear. When you play backgammon. He won't stand a chance. Hell, he won't be able to see the board."

She chuckled. "I'm gonna win fair. But then Steve _is_ gonna challenge me to a rematch." She zipped up the bag, slung it over she shoulder and grabbed her cover. "So maybe for the rematch." Her grin was firmly in place when she one armed hugged her roommate. "See you Monday."

"Go, go, he'll be at the hotel in an hour." Carrie guided her to the door. "See you Monday."

* * *

 **Present**

"How's Carrie?" Steve leaned up into her greeting kiss as he slid out from under the car.

"Good. She's totally behind me whatever I decide." She stepped back until he stood, then entered his embrace.

"Of course she is." He smiled. "You'll be amazing if you take the job, Cath."

She kissed him softly. "Thank you."

Steve pulled her closer and rested his cheek against her temple as she spoke.

"Hey, Carrie reminded me of something when she asked about game night."

Hearing her tone morph from serious to playful Steve kissed her forehead and pulled back to look in her eyes, which here dancing with mischief. "Oh yeah?"

"Backgammon. Remember?"

He huffed a laugh. "I remember you using an unfair advantage to beat me."

"I remember winning the bet."

"Funny." His mouth twitched in a small grin. "I remember that being a win-win."

Sliding her hands from his shoulders down his arms to his hands she linked their fingers. "Rematch?"

He kissed her and stepped back slightly. "You're on but I need to shower." He gestured to his grease-tracked t-shirt and cargoes.

"What a coincidence, me, too." Pushing off his chest with a laugh she turned and ran for the door. "Race you."

Steve watched her go for a few seconds, marveling at how things just kept falling into place. They seemed to do that wherever Catherine had touched his life from day one. Moving to follow his beautiful, brilliant wife, a genuine smile lit his eyes as a thought crossed his mind. An offer like Lea's coming at a time when they were trying to have a baby, most people would consider that lucky. He didn't, he considered it … Catherine.

# End thanks for reading

* * *

 _Not on our email list and would like to be, or you'd just like to say hi or ask a question,  
_ _ **drop us an email at realmcroll at yahoo dot com**_ _with "Add me, please!" in the subject line._

 _Looking for links to all the REAL World McRoll stories in one place? Check out our Tumblr page_ _ **mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com.**_

 _In addition, one of our AWESOME REAL Worlders, katydid13, has created a community here on fanfiction dot net that brings all of the REAL World stories, and all of Mari, Sammy & Ilna's pre-universe stories in one place. You can find it at __**community/McRoll-in-the-Real-World**_


End file.
